Consolateur
by AngelPair
Summary: In which an six year old Arthur discovers he is an Omega and does not take the news too well. Involves getting lost in a forest and a silly rescue mission. Omegaverse AU - FrUK with Alpha Francis and Omega Arthur. One shot. Pre-Relationship.
First part of the FrUK omegaverse series! Published way after parts 2, 3 and 4, which you can find on both my AO3 and my ff net. This is very pre-Fruk ofc, Antonio is seven and the rest are still six.

In this universe, children go through a form of first puberty, around ages 5 – 8, where their dormant nature makes itself known and their scent begins to change to suit that nature.

Human biology also likes to sync, especially important in this omegaverse as the human biology within it is based off a time when people lived in packs and tribes. Often, children who spend enough time together will have their natures revealed within a similar time period – a year perhaps. This is why Arthur is so expectant to soon find out his type, despite being only six.

* * *

"Francis! Francis! Look at me! I told you I could get higher than you!" the Spanish child laughed from the top of the climbing frame, his French friend still struggling far below him.

Antonio was _months_ older than Francis, but had only just found out he was also an alpha, and he was determined to make up for the teasing about being seven and still not knowing his type. All day he had been trying to "prove" that he was the better alpha. Although it was all friendly between Francis and himself, Alfred, one of the first in the year to discover themselves an alpha, had not been pleased to lose a race around the school yard, and had stomped off to the library to bug Matthew and Arthur instead. The two Europeans were left to battle it out as the top alpha in their friend group.

"That's just because you're taller!" Francis panted as he struggled to reach a particularly high bar of the climbing frame. It was one for the older children, and they weren't supposed to be anywhere near it, but they were too excited to care. "Being the best alpha is about being strong, so you can protect your mate, and I know I'm stronger than you!"

"Want me to come down so we can test that?" Antonio teased, and Francis stuck his tongue out, prompting Antonio to jump into down to Francis's level. It was playful, but their teachers were more than a little displeased to see the two rolling around in the mulch, pinching and hitting at each other. The play fight was broken up quickly.

"Inside for the rest of lunch break," the irritated teacher who had come to separate the laughing boys ushered them into the school. Instead of the play area, they rushed to find their two friends sulking in the library. Bursting in the door and being hushed by the librarian, they were unsurprised to be met with a pout, a glare, and a gentle omega smile.

"What happened, you're covered in dirt and leaves?" Matthew quietly fretted as the two joined the trio at a table in the back of the small room. Alfred meanwhile looked away grumpily, focusing on his comic, and Arthur turned his glare solely to the Spaniard.

"If you're wondering, I don't care that you're an alpha," Arthur had heard the news of Antonio's discovery, and had refused to approach the other boy all day, "I don't care at all, because I'll be stronger than you even if you found out first. I'm still stronger than Francis and he found out ages ago," the boy turned his narrowed green eyes on the French alpha and crossed his chubby arms with a huff. Antonio just laughed, and Francis brushed off the words – it was understandable that Arthur would be upset at being the only one in their group of five who didn't know their nature yet.

Alfred decided he didn't want to ignore the others any longer. "You won't be an alpha anyway," he butted in, desperate to impose his bad mood on someone else.

Arthur's glare intensified as he turned to the young American, "What do you mean?" he growled at the boy, who sneered back.

"Even if you beat Francis when you're fighting, all you do is study and read big boy books. And you're so short. You'll be a beta,"

"Just because I want to have a good job when I grow up!" Arthur didn't understand what exactly having a "good job" meant, but his father was always talking about it, and he knew it was something to do with working hard and earning lots of money, "I can be an alpha without being brainless idiots like you three are!"

"Hush boys," the librarian interjected before Arthur could raise his voice any louder. The Brit looked down guiltily and Matthew put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to Alfred, he's just grumpy from losing the race," the boy seemed slightly anxious, as he always did when the others started fighting, and Arthur nodded, almost returning to his book before his attention was distracted by Francis. The alpha had the nerve to ruffle Arthur's hair, and he was quickly shoved away.

"These two 'brainless idiots' are going somewhere more fun to play," Francis said, with the indoor playroom in mind, "but don't worry Arthur, we will be mated one day whether you're a beta or an alpha!" he added teasingly. Dodging out of reach of the suddenly seething child, he flipped his hair and waved.

"Why did you call us idiots?" Antonio questioned as they hurried away from the library, Arthur barely holding himself back from launching out of his chair and causing a scene.

Francis just shook his head, "Never mind, Toni. Let's just go play before lunch is over,"

* * *

"No, no, no," the young Brit murmured to himself, glancing wildly around the play park. No one could see him like this.

"Calm down, this isn't happening," he scolded himself, "you're imagining it," he desperately tried to convince himself into believing his own words as he retreated to the other end of the park. A family were approaching the play equipment and he really, really didn't want anyone to see him. This really couldn't be happening. Not to him. There was really no way it was happening. He didn't act like an omega at all, he studied hard and got into lots of fights...but the scent was growing stronger by the second, to the level that it was undeniable, and Arthur was sure he would burst into tears at any moment.

Overcome by a sudden terror, he bolted for the trees. It couldn't be happening to him. He couldn't be an omega. He couldn't grow up to be weaker than Francis and Alfred and Antonio. What if they tried to bully him like when they had first met, before they were all friends? And he couldn't be weaker than his brothers either. They all teased each other already, but what if he couldn't defend himself any more? What if the teasing became one-sided and he became just a victim?

What if it was worse than just bullying? If he was bullied, at least people would still be paying attention to him. What if everyone started ignoring him, pushed him aside because he was just some stupid omega? He'd still have Matthew but...but...he wouldn't be able to handle it. Living without most of his friends and family, but still having to see them everyday. He wouldn't.

"No one can know," he panted to himself as he ran faster than his tiny legs should have been able to make him move. Adrenaline and terror was pushing him on, deep into the forest. He could do this. He could live in the forest, he didn't have to go home. If he made friends with all the animals like in some of his books he could live just fine. No one would ever know he was an omega. He wouldn't be lonely if he found some bunnies to live with.

He continued to rush blindly through the forest, before he eventually collapsed against a tree. It would be okay now. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Francis peered into the house, eyes bright with childish curiosity. He had been left confused at the door by a teary-eyed Owen, who had gone to get his mother when Francis had come knocking, having finished his dinner and now looking to play with Arthur. It was definitely strange to Francis, because although Owen was only a few years older than him, he was a big boy, and Francis rarely saw big boys cry.

Inside the house, there was chaos. Francis hadn't thought the police car parked in the street had had anything to do with the Kirkland's, but he had clearly been wrong, as there were two police officers inside. They were having what looked like a very serious, adult conversation with Arthur's father.

"We have only a few possible witnesses at the moment, though I have to warn you that most of our leads will likely be false. It's important for you to know that statistically, the longer he's gone for, the less chance we have of finding him. At three hours, we're still in the safe zone, and I promise we are doing everything we possibly can to locate your son," the officer spoke solemnly, and Francis knew something was very wrong.

Arthur's mother appeared then, and Francis was distracted from the conversation. She had clearly been crying, but was now making an effort to not frighten the boy at her door.

"Hello Francis," she smiled down at him, although the expression was forced, "I'm afraid Arthur can't come out and play with you just now,"

Francis nodded. "Why are the police here?" he asked innocently, but he was sure he knew already. Alistair and Patrick were on the couch with their father, Owen was holding the two year old Connor - there was only one "son" who could be missing, and Francis beginning to feel sick at the thought of it.

"No reason, sweetie. You should run along home now, I'm about to phone your mother over some...business, and she might want you safely home with her afterwards. She's a worrier and...you should just be at home right now,"

Francis nodded dumbly as the sweet omega stroked his hair, waving goodbye as he left through the gate. Francis, however, was not going home that night. Instead of crossing the road, he turned right and broke into a run, heading for Antonio's house. If Arthur was in trouble, they would find him, and they would bring him back to safety.

* * *

Everything was not going to be okay.

Arthur was wandering around, sobbing quietly as he stared up at the trees. Before, the canopy had been like a comforting blanket, but now the trees seemed to be nothing but dark giants, making the Brit feel more small and lost than ever. He was cold and tired, his belly was growling – it must be dinner time at least. He had found no animals who hadn't run away from him. This wasn't like his books at all, and he was scared. He was more scared than when he realised he was an omega. He was young, but he knew that he could die here if he didn't get out.

He looked down, and he kept on walking, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. Where was his jacket anyway? He had one when he was in the park. He was freezing. It must have been dinner time at least with how his belly was rumbling. It must be. He was so hungry. Did that mean it would be getting dark soon? Would there be wolves? Bears? Would he die from being so hungry first? Arthur definitely felt like he would die from it.

Spotting a large tree that seemed less scary than the rest, Arthur went over to it. Emotionally and physically exhausted, he curled up at it's base, squeezing himself between its roots and wrapping his little arms around his knees. He was far too afraid to sleep, even though he desperately wanted to, but was too tired get up and move. He couldn't think of anything better to do anyway. Walking was just getting him more lost, so he sat there, crying, and trying to ignore the cold.

* * *

"He always stops to play here after school," Francis informed Antonio as they trawled through the park. It was clear from what he had heard at Arthur's house that the Brit had never returned home from school, so they had retraced Arthur's short, daily walk, looking for any clues, "His parents don't know though. He's supposed to go straight back to his house,"

Antonio nodded as he peered under the see-saw. He hadn't quite grasped the seriousness of the situation, and thought of their adventure as a fun mission. Francis on the other hand had seen the police and the crying family, and was very scared for his friend. But since he and Antonio were alphas now, it was clear to him that it was their job to find their Arthur. Francis's little crush on his classmate didn't help, of course.

"Francis!" Antonio, who had wandered to the other side of the park in his search for clues, suddenly exclaimed, "Isn't this Arthur's?"

Francis ran over, almost falling into Antonio as he desperately grabbed at the coat.

"Oui, this is Arthur's!" his excitement soon faded to panic, "Do...do you think this is here because...someone took him into the forest?" he asked cautiously, and Antonio's face paled as he came to the same realisation, glancing behind himself at the trees which towered over the pair.

"A kidnapper?" he squeaked, "There's a kidnapper in the forest! We have to go and give this to the police at Arthur's house!" he grabbed his friend's arm and tried to run in the opposite direction, but Francis, despite being much smaller, refused to budge.

"No!" he shouted, ripping his arm violently from his friend, "We're alphas now. We're big and strong. If Arthur has been kidnapped, it's our job to find him and get him back! We have to protect him, even if we have to take down the forest kidnapper ourselves! He might even come out if he sees us, but if he sees the police, he will just run away and take Arthur with him. We have to do this ourselves!"

Antonio nodded along with the speech, confidence growing. He had only just found that he was an alpha after all, and this was a chance to both prove himself, and save someone he cared for.

"You're right! We have to go after him and take down the forest kidnapper!"

The two shared a determined look before heading for the trees.

* * *

"Francis, I'm definitely going to run out of stickers soon," Antonio frowned as he stuck one of his last few tomato stickers to a tree. Thinking of fairy tales in a more logical way than Arthur had, the two had decided to mark their way into the forest so that they wouldn't get lost.

"Um," Francis stopped walking, looking deep in thought, "Maybe we can start to mark the trees with – wait," Francis quietened suddenly. He hushed Antonio when the Spanish alpha began to question him.

"Toni, that's Arthur," Francis gripped his friend's shirt in excitement.

"What's Arthur?" Antonio tilted his head in confusion.

"Listen carefully – that crying. Arthur cries all the time, I know what he sounds like,"

Antonio listened as instructed, at first sceptical, but he was soon bouncing from foot to foot as he too heard the wails.

"That is Arthur! But..." he became suddenly solemn, "...do you think that means the forest kidnapper is there?"

Francis frowned. He wasn't afraid, because he knew they could take down the forest kidnapper, but it did mean they had to be more careful.

"We have to approach quietly then, so that he doesn't see us. We can take him by surprise,"

Antonio nodded, and crouched low into the ground. Francis followed his lead as they crept towards the crying. They apparently hadn't been as quiet as they had though, as they were started by a frightened wail.

"Wh-who's there?" they head Arthur stutter, and Antonio pulled Francis to himself quickly.

"Francis, Arthur smells funny," Antonio whispered, and Francis paused to sniff the air. His eyes widened suddenly and he shared a look of realisation with Antonio.

"Uh oh," they said in unison as it finally hit them. With no more concern about their imaginary forest kidnapper, they burst out of the bushes, running for their friend.

* * *

Arthur screamed as two bodies came barrelling towards him. He had been sitting beneath his tree, minding his own business and crying loudly when he had heard someone noisily bumbling about in the bushes ahead of him. Frightened, he had called out, but had been given no response other than two blurry shapes charging at him. He was about to get up and run before the bodies reached him, however he was too slow, and he instead found himself pulled up off the ground.

"Arthur!" one of the bodies cried as it wrapped itself around him, and the omega's entire body froze in shock, before completely collapsing, legs refusing to hold him, stunned and overwhelmed with relief.

"F-Francis," he wailed as he clutched desperately at his friend, who was now fully supporting his weight. It barely took him a few seconds to process who was there, "Francis, I thought was going to die," he sobbed as he pressed himself tightly against the comforting chest. He thought he was going to perish alone in the forest and he wasn't letting go now that someone had come for him.

"Hush, it's okay," Francis cooed. He had seen Arthur frightened before, but never this terrified. It was unsettling, and Arthur had clearly been through a lot over the last few hours, "I'm here, I can protect you," He murmured before turning to his friend.

"I don't think he can walk very far Antonio. Will you go back to his parents? I can wait here with him," he asked, holding onto the exhausted Brit tightly.

Antonio nodded, "Yup! I'll be as quick as I can!" he agreed, glancing at the sky, finally beginning to darken. He hurried away, hoping to beat the falling night.

"A-aren't you going to make fun of me?" Arthur sniffed as Antonio left, his cries finally beginning to cease. Francis lowered him to the ground, knowing he would struggle to hold the collapsed boy's weight for much longer. Sitting next to him, he tilted his head.

"Why would I do that?"

"B-because I was always saying that I would be an alpha and I'd be stronger than you and taller than you and beat you in every fight but now and I'm omega and you wont even want to be my friend and you'll just push me aside and my parents will hate me and my brothers will bully me and...and I..." Arthur broke into sobs again as it all came back to him.

Francis hushed the rambling boy, and pulled him into another hug.

"Is that why you ran into the forest?" he questioned.

Arthur nodded sheepishly.

"Arthur, none of that is going to happen. I don't care what you're nature is, neither does Antonio and neither will Alfred. You will be our friend no matter what, just like Matthew is. And you're parents won't hate you, you're mother will be so excited to have an omega to dote on. I promise, you're going to be spoilt,"

Arthur looked up at Francis unsure, chewing on his lip. "Really?" he questioned, but he had stopped crying again.

"Really. Your brothers won't bully you, they'll want to protect you. And if they do bully you, me and Alfred and Antonio will sort them out,"

The image of his three older brothers running scared from his three angered friends made Arthur giggle slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with being an omega. I promise. You can still get the good job you want and you can still study and get good grades. It might be harder than if you were an alpha, but you can still do it! Lots of omegas do!"

Arthur nodded, his mood greatly brightened by Francis's speech, something the little alpha was very happy to see. He decided to leave out the other reason Arthur being an omega suited him perfectly.

Unfortunately, the peace could not last long, and Francis soon noticed that Antonio was standing over them, watching them nervously.

"What are you still doing here Toni?" Francis asked.

"Um...well..." the Spaniard fiddled with his hands guiltily with frightened tears forming in his eyes, "All the stickers have fallen off the trees," he almost whispered, apparently unable to hold in his tears any longer, "We're lost Francis," he wailed in panic.

* * *

Two hours later, the three children were sat in Arthur's living room, wrapped in blankets and surrounded by three sets of frantic parents.

It was to the great luck of the trio that a small family had seen the two alphas run into the forest, and when the alarm was raised that Francis and Antonio were also missing, they had been soon located. And they were in some serious trouble. With the police having left after taking the boys' statements, they were left to face the wrath of their parents.

Arthur's family, of course, were more relieved and understanding than anything else. He was not blamed for running off in a blind panic, and as Francis had promised him, his mother was delighted to have an omega to dote on. Francis himself was not as lucky, as he and Antonio's parents were not impressed that the pair had consciously gone into the forest instead of going to the police.

"It was really my fault, I convinced him to come in with me," pleaded Francis to Antonio's parents, ignoring his mother's rapid French ranting in his other ear. The pleading didn't work, and Antonio was soon being dragged off to the car by his angered mother.

"Bye guys, I'll see you in school tomorrow!" he waved back, surprisingly enthusiastic considering how much trouble he was in. Arthur waved back sheepishly. With Francis's parents finally calmed down by Arthur's mother, the two were left alone on the couch.

"See, you have nothing to worry about, no one minds that you're an omega," Francis smiled at Arthur, and Arthur smiled back shyly, finally finding peace after his ordeal.

"You're right. Thank you Francis – for coming to find me," Arthur mumbled, blushing and staring at his hands, "You could have got lost too, but you came anyway. Thank you,"

Francis smiled widely. Arthur was far too cute for his own good. "That's okay Arthur, I'd do anything for you,"

The peace between the two of them was shattered by a shout from the hallway.

"Hah! The wee brat's an omega!" someone laughed, and Arthur growled.

"Can you get rid of him?" he hissed, but Francis just laughed at the omega's enraged expression. It was good to see that Arthur's nature hadn't changed his personality.

* * *

Arthur's brothers are nice really :P Super protective of their little omega and shit, even if they decide to tease him a little at first.

Question time! Any of my Scots (or non Scots in Scotland) going to be at the first Rai-con tomorrow? Or, considering it's less than 12 hours away and you're more likely to be reading this after the con, were any of you there? Would be cool to hear about it if you were!

Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
